epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Elon Musk vs Mark Zuckerberg/Rap Meanings
'Elon Musk:' Call me Musk (uh!), I'm here to help (yeah!) (Many of Musk's endeavors were started by himself with humanitarian intentions, and he is a philanthropist as well. In particular, Tesla and Solar City are both directed towards providing its customers with eco-friendly electric cars and solar panels, respectively. Musk begins the battle by telling the audience that he is the good guy people should root for.) Flush a Zucker-turd for humanity's health (In contrast, Musk believes that Zuckerberg's products are ultimately harmful to people, and that everyone would be better off without him. "Turd" is slang for poop; Musk believes that flushing Mark Zuckerberg out of society serves the same hygenic purpose as flusing turds down a toilet.) I'm making brilliant innovations in a race against the Dark Ages! (Musk has been quoted directly as saying "You should try to take the set of actions that are likely to prolong civilization, minimize the probability of a dark age and reduce the length of a dark age if there is one," which are morals he derived by reading Isaac Asimov's ''Foundation series. Musk believes that the technology he creates prevents human culture from dying out or stagnating.)'' You provide a place to discover your aunt's kinda racist (Facebook is often mocked for allowing users to spread racist or otherwise prejudiced beliefs publicly (which is not allowed, but also nearly impossible to moderate for a site of Facebook's size), which at best results in embarassment to friends and relatives who do not share such views, and at worst will cause people of differing opinions to disown each other completely. As such, reacting to "discovering your is kinda racist" is one of the most widely known memes one can make about Facebook.) Got called to Senate, data hack (On April 10th, 2018, Zuckerberg was called to stand in front of the U.S. Senate. In the years following the election of Donald Trump, it became clear that a company called Cambridge Analytica built a quiz app on Facebook which illegally obtained the data of up to 87 million Facebook users, which was then sold to the Trump campaign for the purpose of positively influencing their campaign strategy. (The data was also sold to the Institutional Revolutionary Party of Mexico for the sake of their country's 2018 general election, and a pro-Brexit group in the UK.) The purpose of the Senate hearing was to determine whether Facebook was at further risk of such breaches, and what Facebook would do to protect user information.) You acted so robotic Star Trek's like "We need Lieutenant Data back!" (Zuckerberg has a reputation for having a pale face, absentminded demeanor, and unblinking eyes. This was especially noted during the aformentioned Senate hearing (His title card for this battle references one particularly unflattering picture taken during the proceedings.) The character Data from the franchise Star Trek is a synthetic lifeform, a robot or "android" which looks mostly human, but also has pale skin and does not have the capacity to feel emotion. Musk compares the two, saying that the other characters of Star Trek would not be able to tell the difference between them.) I'm Tony Stark with a James Bond sprinkle tossed in, (Tony Stark is a character belonging to Marvel Comics. He is a genius inventor and creator of the Iron Man suit, a high-tech full body armor which allows him to fly and shoot repulsor beams from his arms, among other abilities. James Bond is a character of the eponymous franchise, who is a British spy known for being high-class and has saved the world several times. Musk attributes to himself the brilliance of Stark's intellect, and Bond's cool demeanor.) And I've been flossing since you double-crossed the Winklevoss twins! 'Mark Zuckerberg:' Data was a lieutenant commander, to start (Zuckerberg begins his first verse by pointing out that Data has never occupied the rank of Lieutenant during the show's run. A Lieutenant Commander is one rank higher than a Lieutenant, so he could be saying that he is better than Musk thinks.) But, I wouldn't expect you to understand an org chart (Zuckerberg thinks Musk isn't intelligent enough to understand an organisation chart, which shows how a company is structured. Musk is regarded in most business circles as being unprofessional, focusing on many companies at the same time, and being quirky and offputting in public.) See, here's mine: I'm at the top (top), boss (boss) (Zuckerberg reiterates he is more powerful then Musk by pointing his name is at the top of the org chart.) And I'm spitting fire like I'm hot (hot) sauce (sauce) (To spit fire in a rap battle is to have good lines and deliver them with an equally strong execution. Hot sauce, made from chilis, is known for its spicy flavour. Zuckerberg says that hot sauce going into his mouth is as hot as his words coming out.) You can't sneak up on Zuck, I don't even fucking blink (Zuckerberg decides to play his unsettling demeanor to his advantage; since he does not blink, he will be able to see and intercept any attack pointed at himself, including Musk's raps.) I'm the CEO at Knowing What You Think, Inc.! (Zuckerberg is the CEO, or "Chief Executive Officer", of Facebook. As such, he claims that having access to Musk's Facebook data is tantamount to reading Musk's mind. "Inc." is the abbreviation for Incorporated, as Facebook is a corporation, a company recognized by law as having many of the rights of a normal human.) I've been looking up your family, it gets dark, my god (Zuckerberg is looking up Musk's family history on Facebook, and perceives it to be very negative. The use of 'dark' could also be a play on the skin color of black South Africans, which the next line will expound upon.) Couldn't clean your daddy's laundry with Apar-Tide-pods (Musk has a South African heritage; his father was South African and he was born in one of the country's capital cities. Apartheid was an institution of South Africa carried out between 1948 and the late 1990's, which established forced racial segregation and a rule of white supremacy. Because Musk and his father are white, Zuckerberg assumes that Musk's father has "dirty laundry," or embarrassing secrets, regarding this practice. Tide pods are small packets of gel-based laundry soap.) Watch me, Oculus, Instagram, WhatsApp (post) (Oculus VR, Instagram, and WhatsApp Inc. are all companies which were acquired by Facebook. Oculus VR specializes in virtual reality hardware and software, Instagram is a social networking site based on the ability to "post" photos and videos rather than plain text, and WhatsApp is a text-messaging application.) I'm cleaning up like a Wet-nap (boast) (A Wet-nap is a brand of wet wipe, small pieces of cloth soaked in cleaning liquids to take care of spills or to use in lieu of handwashing. To "clean up" can mean to either make a lot of money, or finish off an enemy in a fight, both of which Zuckerberg "boasts" he has done by acuqiring the aformentioned companies.) I drive around in a hatchback (beep beep) (A hatchback is a type of car with a rear hatch, typically associated with inexpensiveness, practicality, and fuel economy. Zuckerberg has been known to drive inexpensive cars compared to his wealth. Two of the cars that he's been known to drive are a Volkswagen Golf GTi and ''Honda Fit, ''both of which are hatchbacks. Zuckerberg punctuates this line by making the sound of a car horn.) I'll end your story like Snapchat (ghost) (Snapchat, which was bought by Facebook for five billion dollars, is a social media app similar to Instagram. It is known for three types of posts: Snaps and Chats, which delete themselves after being viewed, as well as Stories, which are made of multiple Snaps. The mascot of Snapchat is a small white ghost. Zuckerberg is saying he will kill Musk and turn him to a ghost as quickly as Snapchat posts delete themselves.) Elon, you're nothing but an attention-seeking outcast (Musk has posted multiple tweets that some may regarded as trying too hard to appeal to the masses. Recently, his account was locked temporarily due to him tweeting his love for anime; He also had a post saying "Send me ur dankest memes!!", which some thought he was desperate for attention from millenials. Because Musk was bullied as a child, and his parents were divorced, Zuckerberg blames Musk's behavior on his not getting enough love as a kid.) And your star is faded like you on a podcast (On September 7th, 2018, Elon Musk was a guest star on The Joe Rogan Experience podcast. During the podcast, Elon smoked a cannabis-laced cigarette, which sparked memes and renewed discussion about his unprofessional behavior, and significantly dropped the value of Tesla stock. For a person to be "faded" means that they are heavily under the influence of cannabis and have difficulty forming coherent thought. Zuckerberg compares Musk's waning celebrity status with his being high.) 'Elon Musk:' Dope smoking with Joe Rogan don't slow-motion my pace, man (Musk claims that being under the influence of "dope," or recreational drugs, is not a problem for him, and that his thoughts are not slowed by the substance the way others might be.) When I'm conquering MySpace, it's actual space, man! (Myspace is a social networking site which was founded less than a year before Facebook. Between 2005 and 2009 it was the most visited social media site in the world, before being overtaken by Facebook. However, Musk considers it to be more impressive that he can conquer the literal space outside Earth through his company SpaceX, which is focused on reducing the cost of space travel and the eventual colonization of Mars.) I got a loan from the White House, boom! Sent that shit straight to the Moon Now I'm taking mankind to Mars but for your kind, man, I ain't got room (As mentioned earlier, one of the goals of SpaceX is to colonize Mars. Musk states that all mankind is welcome, with the exeption of Zuckerberg's "kind," which may either refer to his immoral nature, or be another way of calling him robotic and non-human in appearance.) Your platform only launches depression (Studies show that extensive use of social media can lead to a rise in depression and anxiety. This is because many people only want to post positive things about their life on these sites, and people who feel that their lives are average or bad will see that other people's lives are apparently better than theirs, and they will feel more disconnected from their friends. Compared to social media "platforms," the literal platforms Musk uses to launch rockets are much more hopeful in nature.) Who put the elf with no friends in charge of human connection? (Hey!) You claim to be some kind of saint, but you ain't Why don't you lean in and FaceMatch my musky Dutch taint (''Lean In was a book written by Nell Scovell and Sheryl Sandberg. Sandberg is currently the Chief Operating Officer (COO) of Facebook. FaceMash was a website created by Zuckerberg before Facebook, it was created solely for the purpose of determining the hottest women at Harvard, where Zuckerberg was enrolled at the time. (The site was shut down by the Harvard administration for being a breach of privacy.) "Musk" is another term for a powerful body odor. Along with his South African heritage, Musk is also part Dutch. Musk invites Zuckerberg to mash his face against Musk's genitals, presumably so that Musk can receive a blowjob.)'' I'm destined to rep Earth, you sold us out for some net worth Your site's got so many Russian bots they should call it the Social Nyet-work! (In another scandal preceding and following the election of Trump, it was revealed that various hackers and "trolls" were being sponsored by the country of Russia to influence the election through various social media networks such as Facebook, Twitter, Reddit, and others. These "troll farms," as they are called, involved themselves deliberately in American political discussions to the effect of promoting Trump, demonizing his opponents, and generally sowing discord among Americans. A large majority of these troll farms used "bots," i.e. social media accounts tied to scripted programs which generate responses to political events automatically. These bots are extremely effective, and nearly all of Trump's detractors credit his success in the election more to Russia than Trump himself as a result. Furthermore, it seems that bots on Facebook had the most success in swaying social media users. Musk is calling it ''the Social Nyet-work, a pun on the movie the Social Network, a biographic film about the creation of Facebook. "Nyet" is the Russian word for "no." Musk is saying that Facebook is so completely controlled by Russian bots it should be called a "social no-work", imply the site doesn’t work or pretty much controlled by bots.)'' 'Mark Zuckerberg:' Ooh, bots, I know AI gets you tweetin' (Musk has in fact tweeted often on the various dangers involved with the development of AI, or Artificial Intelligence (although the "Russian bots" Musk referred to in the previous line are actually very rudimentary programs which do not pose the same type of risk). Determining the veracity of Musk's claims is left as an exercise to the viewer. Several of Musk's real-life tweets appear behind Musk and Zuckerberg during this line. In order of appearance: 3 Aug 2014 - 4:18 PM , 4 Sep 2017 - 6:33 AM, 11 Aug 2017 - 9:29 PM, 11 Aug 2017 - 9:41 PM, and 4 Sep 2017 - 7:44 AM .) I read your feed while eating toast from robot Morgan Freeman (In December 2016, it was revealed that Zuckerberg had completed an AI named Jarvis which he used as a home automation system, similar to the program J.A.R.V.I.S. programmed by Tony Stark. Zuckerberg's Jarvis is voiced by Morgan Freeman. Here, Zuckerberg reveals that he does not share the same concerns as Musk concerning AI, and is happy to use it for mundane tasks such as making his morning breakfast.) You need to start sleeping, we can all see you're tired (Musk is known for his workaholic attitude. He has revealed that he frequently works 120-hour weeks and sleeps less than 7 hours per day. Sleep deprivation is known to have many negative long-term side effects and many say that the lack of sleep is affecting his work performance as well as his behavior.) You're about to be CE-Oh shit, he got fired! (Musk was removed from the position of CEO for PayPal in October 2000 after disagreements with other company members over the company's leadership, working only for a couple of months. He is also CEO of SpaceX and Tesla, although he was fired from his position as Chairman of Tesla due to a lawsuit from the U.S. Securities and Exchange Commission over a tweet from Musk claiming he would remove the company from its status as a publicly-traded company. Zuckerberg blames Musk's leadership troubles on his apparent exaustion.) (Ooh!) You got all these companies but they're incomplete I've got one and I fold money: income, pleat (In contrast, Zuckerberg states that the one company he owns is more successful and that he is more wealthy as a result. "Folding money" is rap slang for large amounts of cash. "Income" is another term for "money," and "pleat" is another term for "fold," thus Zuckerberg finishes the line with a succinct homophone borrowing from the previous line.) Set your self-driving truck to haul your ass home (Tesla has been instrumental in the realm of creating self-driving vehicles; the technology has been implemented in Tesla cars (though car owners are still required to keep their hands and feet near the controls at all times) and is currently being developed and road-tested in the cargo trucks which deliver Tesla car batteries to Musk's factories. Zuckerberg asserts that Musk has been beaten so badly he cannot escape under his own power, and will need a self-driving vehicle to leave.) Cause this battle's like PayPal - you got owned! (Two years after Musk left the position of CEO for PayPal, the service was acquired by eBay. To "own" someone in a battle is to beat them so badly they have no way of fighting back; Zuckerberg claims his win in this battle is as sound as PayPal's ownership.) Scrapped lyrics 'Elon Musk:' Call me Musk cause I reek of wealth! (Musk claims he is so wealthy, people can smell it. As mentioned above, "musk: is another word for body odor.) Category:Rap Meanings Category:Bonus Battle Category:Elon Musk vs Mark Zuckerberg Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD